A new generation of vampires
by parabare
Summary: Beyla's only desire was to have a loving family but, instead, being adopted by a coven that hates her, she grew up alone and counting only on herself. When she finds out the coven attempts to end her life she will try to escape with the help of the Mikaelson brothers. But there are things you can't come back from, will she lose herself to save herself? Can she live with it after?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Introduction:**

She hit the tree one more time ''Defend yourself!'', she shouted at it while striking with her sword; she danced around it and hit it again, flinching everytime that the sword touched the wood. She imagined that the target was the causer of all her problems, not a definitive solution but a better way of releasing her anger, and a more civic one, than simply killing the person responsible. Focused on her target she did not notice the two strangers that showed up from the bushes and stared at her. One of them coughed awkwardly as to caught her attention, she stopped, looked at the two boys and smiled at them.

''Hello'', she said analyzing the two strangers from head to toe. She did not know them so she figured they must have been from another village.

One of the boys, the younger one, gazed at the wounded tree, ''You know, you should practice with something that opposes more resistance than that'', he joked, his smile was the most genuine one that she had ever seen.

''You should not be out here alone'', the older one said serious ''it's almost full moon; the beasts will come out soon''.

She pointed the sword at them and replied proudly ''I can take care of myself, and you shouldn't be here either'' Who did they think they were to give her orders if they were doing exactly the same?

''We are here to see them!'', the young one said happily. She had to smile back at him, he acted like a toddler, like a puppy who was exited to see his owner once again. He had light brown straight hair, green eyes, pink thin lips, and even though he didn't looked the same age as her, maybe he was 15, he was taller than her.

''Another time perhaps'' The older brother put his hand on the younger's one shoulder to calm him. He seemed more serious but there was something else with him, she could see it on his blue eyes: the pain, the kind that doesn't go away. He was much more taller than the other boy, his hair was a dirty blonde. She thought that he may be 23 years old.

''I am Niklaus Mikaelson, this is my brother Henrik", the older one said.

''Hello'', Henrik saluted.

She did not stop pointing the sword at the two brothers, but after looking at them for a second she put it down and replied smiling: ''My name is Beyla, nice to meet you''

She was curious about them.

* * *

**Author's note**: Reviews, critics and tips are apreciated. This is my first story, I hope you like it!

Cast:

Charlie Murphy (actress) as Beyla

Evan Hofer as Henrik Mikaelson

The rest of the TVD/TO cast remains as in the TV Shows


	2. Chapter 2: Denying the nature

**Chapter 2: Denying the nature**

They had been doing this for a couple of weeks now. Just hanging around, laughing and watching the sun move; talking about nothing and everything. The Mikaelson house was too far so Niklaus agreed to take Henrik to meet Beyla. They would meet up a hill, where they could see the whole valley and no one would ever bother them. It was their private part of the forest, where red flowers grew and starlings sang. Tall trees gave them shade and the views were magnificent. It was where they had met first, and where they would meet last.

She always got there first and she would sit and watch the sky, wondering about the gods and her future. Henrik and Niklaus had told her everything about the viking's beliefs, it made sense to her that there was a stronger force above them, protecting them and somehow guiding the progress of history. She called it Nature; that is what she had been taught, and the spirits of the ancesters were the ones that could protect them if they wanted to. She thought it was just another way of looking at things, but, in the end, it was all the same, no matter how you called things.

But today it was different, when Niklaus and Henrik got to the hill, Beyla wasn't there. Surprised, they sat and waited for her while talking about their brothers. Henrik was the younger one of five brothers: the older one was Finn, a quiet and calm young man; then Elijah and Niklaus, the smartest and animated ones, according to Henrik. Kol was next, a little cocky and always causing problems to get attention, but charming and caring nonetheless. Rebekah was the only girl, older than Henrik, his game's companion and someone he loved deeply. They had had another sister, Freya, older than Finn, but she had died in the Old World. The last one was Henrik, he was fifteen years old, his character was a mix of his brothers'; he was calm like Finn, honest like Elijah, charming like Nik, he easily like anyone, like Rebekah, and always wanted a bit of attention, like Kol. He was always happy, Niklaus ha noticed that he was so especially around Beyla.

Suddenly, Beyla appeared panting and with a panicked look on her face.

''Hey, what happened?'' Henrik got up and close to her as soon as he noticed the bruise next of her right eye.

She did her best to regain her composure and shake her nerves off.

''Nothing, the tree fought back'', she joked while forcing a smile. Niklaus looked at her with worry but didn't said a word, he just shifted on his sit awkwardly, he knew those kinds of bruises very well. Henrik frowned at her while anylizing carefully the swelling.

''It was nothing, really'', she said dismissive and brushed Henrik's hands off of her face but Henrik didn't look convinced. She sat on the floor until she had a normal breathing and then she laid down, staring at the sky. Her long curly hair got full of dead leaves but she paid no mind to it. She was deciding whether to tell them or not, she didn't want to look like a victim, she was strong she had to resolve her problems on her own. Maybe if she told them they wouldn't look at her the same way, but she had a weight on her chest that she needed to get rid of, she needed to tell somebody. She then started: ''I have never told you about my family''. Henrik sat down and listened.

''I never knew my parents, the family that took me in said they died, murdered for offending the Nature. The people that took me in... they are...'' She stopped, she couldn't manage to say the word, it sounded so stupid. ''I am a...''

''Go on'', Henrik said impatient, british accent rolling on his tongue. Whatever she had to say, it couldn't be that bad.

Beyla sat up and took a second to look at him, if he freaked out now at least she would have a last mental picture of him. He had green eyes, his straight light brown hair fell to his shoulders, his lips were set in a thin pinky line. He was thin and, even though now was taller that Beyla, she knew he would keep growing until he was a muscular big man; she was sure he would not have trouble finding a girl to marry to.

She then took a deep breath and hped for the best ''I am a witch'', she admitted, they didn't look surprised at all.

''Okay, that still doesn't explain the black eye'', Henrik said waiting for more.

''I just told you that I am a witch and you're still worried about my black eye?'' She couldn't have imagined that they would take it so well: Henrik didn't even care and Niklaus just smirked. It was like she had just told them that it was going to rain!

''Our mother is a witch, and so is Kol, magic runs through our veins too. We just didn't know that there were other covens near'', Nik explained to her.

Beyla's eyes darted between the brothers while she processed this new information, she nodded staggered and continued. ''They don't like me much, they took me in because they thought I was a witch''

''Are you not?'', Henrik asked, he was starting to get confused.

''Yes, well, not exactly. I am but I don't know how to... do it, I've never tried to, never wanted", she explained, she didn't know if they would understand her position. "They hate me for _denying my nature_. The witches my age, they- they don't treat me kindly'', she said, embarrassed by her weakness she lowered her eyes. Niklaus faced her, he had a strange look on his face, was it empathy?

''Did they hit you?'' Nik asked, he may had more things in common with her that he initially thought.

Henrik could not believe it, could not understand it, how could anyone hurt this girl? She was so kind and likable that he had come to fancy her through the month they had been meeting. He did not like to know she wasn't safe in her own home.

She nodded without looking at them.

''You could come with us'', Henrik proposed, ''I could ask Father'' Niklaus just smiled sadly, charmed by his brother's innocence. But he knew his father would not accept.

Beyla's face shined with hope, maybe there was a way out ''Could I really go with you?''

''We can try, we will, you are not staying there'' He sounded so determined it filled Beyla's heart with joy.

-Night time-

She couldn't sleep, she was too happy to do so, but she was also afraid; every time she heard a noise her heart would skip a beat. Her whole body was telling her to flee and she did not know why. She decided to take a walk, something told her to go talk to Old Helga, she was one of the elders of her coven. She had always been honest with her, and she needed some honesty right now, she had so many questions.

She didn't even get properly dressed, she wore an old thin white dress that she would usually put on just to sleep. She was barefoot, and she felt the ground with every step. It was soft, humid by the dew and cold but nice under her toes nonetheless. The night was cold and she heard a distant howl, she looked up and noticed a sea of stars that surrounded the full moon. She hurried up.

She entered Old Helga's home and a chill went through her back, something was off.

''Dear Beyla, is that you?'' Old Helga said looking to the wall right behind Beyla. Helga was blind, in theory, because she could move through the world with the same grace as a deer and she would know who was near just by listening. She usually said that the spirits were guiding her.

''Yes, Old Helga'', Beyla responded with a thin smile closing the door behind her.

''Come, come, dear, sit with me. Are you having trouble sleeping?''

''Yes, but that is not the reason why I came. I have something to ask you'', she said taking a seat on the floor right in front of the old woman. The house was lugubrious and smelled funny, like old leather. The floor was covered by different animals' skins, a bear, a wolf, a deer; and on the walls there were some deer skulls. It was a really creepy house but Beyla liked to come here to talk to the woman.

The elder nodded as to indicate she could ask away and Beyla did: ''You have always been honest and kind to me, you won't lie, will you?''

''I would not dare, dear'', the woman smiled and let her crooked teeth show throught a crooked smile.

''I can't help noticing everybody at the coven looking at me with suspicion, are they planning something against me?'', Beyla asked, the words forming on her mouth instantly; she had never wondered that before but something pushed her to ask.

The elder considered the question for a while and Beyla waited patiently, she was used to Helga taking her time to answer any kind of question. Helga stood up and lighted a fire, she put some herbs in two cups and some water to boil. After some minutes, she gave her the tea and sat again; dead eyes fixed on the wall. They both started to drink as they had many times before, whenever Beyla would go to Helga's house to listen to her ramble about the spirits and the magic of the land.

''Yes, the coven has something planned for you; it isn't bad, child. You know the story: nine elders were chosen to live forever to make sure the coven prevailed. In order to do so, we transfer our essence to another body, a younger one. You are a very promising girl, Beyla, one of the elders wants to grant you the honor of being her next vessel''.

Beyla took the last sip and fell silence, suddenly terrified, ''Who wants to?'', she asked carefully.

''I do'', Helga responded.

* * *

**Author's note:** So, what do you think? Reviews, critics and advises are welcomed, so go ahead and drop it! Hope you liked it!

The cast I imagine the character as is on my tumblr (check my profile) and on the first chapter each character appear on


	3. Chapter 3: Looking for safety

She ran as fast and as far as her legs could take her. She knew she would have to stop and think eventually, but first she wanted to be as far as she could from her. A branch hit her face and she felt the warm blood leaving a trail on her cheek, she didn't stop. She still could see those dead eyes and cold smile. How could have she been so foolish!

''Who wants to?'', she had asked carefully.

''I do'', Helga had responded.

She had almost chocked on the tea. ''Well'', she had tried to remain polite, nothing would be achieved with hostility, ''I am most honored, Old Helga. But I'm afraid I will have to decline that offer''

She heard a weak laugh, ''It is not an offer, child. There is no decision for you to make. It has already been decided''

Beyla frowned, the ambience changed to a tense one as she started to get annoyed. ''I still must say no and you cannot expect me to agree to that ritual''

''You don't-'', Helga started calmly.

''I will not give you my body, elder!'', she interrupted, to hell with politeness.

''Enough, child! I told you, the decision has been made. Do not fight your destiny or you will end up as your parents!'', the eleder said, pointing exactly to where she was.

The mention of her parents' destiny had never bothered her before, but the threat made her snap. She took a knife from a near table and put pressure on the elder's throat.

''If you value your own life you will not take mine, child'', the woman said through a crooked smile, her icy blue eyes fixed on Beyla's face.

''Give me one reason why I shouldn't end you, elder'', she spat with venom on each word.

''Do you see the herbs I put on the tea? There are on that table, the one you took the knife from, don't you recognize them?'' She did not, she just held the knife more tightly. ''These are linker herbs'', Helga said and Beyla understood, horrified, she took a step back. ''You are now linked to me, child''

She had then flee, she hadn't even thought about getting dressed. She was wearing the white thin dress and was still barefoot. Like a specter on a full moon's night, she ran through the forest. Distant howls could be heard, warning her of the beasts' approaching. She ran and ran until, suddenly, she was on the middle of a small village. It was empty, or at least it seemed like it. She made an attempt at opening the door of a random house, but it wouldn't budge. She looked around but didn't know what to do.

''What are you doing out here, you, foolish girl? Don't you know what night is it?'', a hard voice spat at her from behind. She turned around and saw a man, he was clearly angry. He took her from the arm abruptly and dragged her through the village. She raised her eyes to eye the man; he was a tall muscular man, blond hair that fell to his shoulders and blue eyes, he seemed as if _angry_ was his natural state. He throw her inside one of the houses, she let him sheepishly.

Once inside the house she couldn't bring herself to look up her feet, which were wet and dirty. Sadness and anger fill her thoughts and tears her eyes. She felt as she was doomed, destined to die.

''Beyla?'', a familiar voice called and her eyes darted towards it.

"Niklaus", she ran to him, hugged him and broke into tears. She felt a little better then, Niklaus holding her tight, unsure of what had happened. A door opened and Henrik and another two figures emerged from inside a room.

''Beyla'', she hugged him, releasing Niklaus and not crying anymore; she felt his protective arms promising safety. Would that promise be fulfilled?

''Who is she?'', a dark haired boy, who had come out of the room with Henrik, asked. He was seated next to the fire at the center of the room; a pretty blonde girl, the other figure, sat next to him.

She dried away her tears and forced a smile. ''I am Beyla''

''Clearly, but what I meant was_ who_ are you?'', the boy said with a smirk on his face.

The girl, who must had been their sister, Rebekah; hit him on the arm, ''Don't be disrespectful, Kol'', she whispered him.

''She's my friend'', Henrik said, ignoring his siblings. He took her hand, reassuring her, and guided her to the center of the room, where the fire was burning.

They sat and a woman, who Beyla took for Henrik's mother, asked: ''What brings you to our home, Beyla?''.

She told them everything.

''We have to do something!'', Henrik said enthusiastic. Beyla looked at him with a thin smile, he was so innocent. She was only one year older than him but the difference seemed abysmal in that moment. She was being realistic while he was being just a kid.

''There is nothing you can do, Henrik'', she said swiftly.

''And we won't'', Ester, his mother, said. Beyla was shocked. Even though she did know there was nothing for them to do she wouldn't think someone would verbalize it so brutally. An awkward silence filled the room, demanding an explanation. ''We don't want to interfere with other covens, it would not be wise. And I will not put my children's lifes in danger for a stranger''.

Henrik opened his mouth as to say something but his father, Mikael, the man who had brought Beylaa to the house, said ''It's been settled'' and he closed it, disappointed.

''Can't she at least stay for the night, Mother?", he pleaded "It's still Full Moon, It's dangerous for her to go back alone'' His mother nodded solemnly and sent them all to bed.

When everybody was silent Henrik got close to where Beyla was faking to sleep, he shook her gently and made her a gesture so she would follow. They exited the house and Henrik guided her through the forest. She still was barefoot and badly dressed, she was freezing and paranoid, and at every noise she would turn around.

"Where are we going, Henrik? The wolves might be near'', she whispered him.

''We are going to see a friend, she's a witch, she may be able to help you", he whispered back. They kept moving, silent and quickly, until they reached a house.

A dark skinned woman got out of the house and received them. ''Henrik, what are you doing here? Are you mad?'', she took them unceremoniously inside. The house was a small cottage, it reminded her a bit to Helga's house, it made her uneasy.

''Ayanna, we need your help'', once they were inside he started to explain himself, ''This is Beyla, some witches wants to do her wrong, can you help?''

She looked at Beyla, she seemed surprised about something, she shook her head pushing a thought away and said: ''I sense magic in you, Beyla, can't you help yourself''

''I'm afraid not, my whole coven has turned against me'', she said hopeless, she was sure Ayanna would not help her. This was useless, she ought to run away, not stay and play this fruitless game.

Ayanna thought for a moment and then asked suspicious: ''Which one is your coven, Beyla?''

''The Coven of the Nine Elders'', the words scaped her mouth and the moment she replied she knew for sure that Ayanna wouldn't help her, just as Ester.

''You are one of the ritual girls'', Ayanna said almost in a whisper; Beyla lowered her eyes, she couldn't be saved and she knew it.

Ayanna walked the room, thinking and then stopped. She took something that was hanging on the wall and gave it to Beyla. It was a simple necklace, a small wooden one. It was carved beautifully, with Vikings runes and the wood was dark and light depending on where she looked. She recognized one of the runes as Niklaus and Henrik had taught it to her, it was the rune Elhaz, it was used as a form of protection. Beyla looked at the pendant, that was now on her hands, for a second and then back to Ayanna.

''This necklace is powerful, Beyla. You see, I made it for myself, but it will serve you better'', she explained. Beyla thought for a moment about the reason why this stranger would help her when Ester hadn't. Ayanna continued, ''It will not undo the linking spell I sense has come upon you, but it will prevent further ones. It's linked to a powerful part of the Earth and as long as you have it, the spirits will protect you against anything"

Beyla frowned and looked back at the pendant, this thing was suppose to protect her? She gave it hesitantly to Henrik, who tied the black leatherish cord around her neck and looked at her with his deep green eyes. She touched the pendant.

''You are safe now'', he said convinced.

* * *

**Author's note:** So, what do you think? Reviews, critics and advises are welcomed, so go ahead and drop it! Hope you liked it!

Cast:

The Mikaelson family is formed by the same actors as in the show (except for Henrik)

The cast I imagine the character as is on my tumblr (check my profile) and on the first chapter each character appear on


	4. Chapter 4: Always and Forever

She arrived at her home when the sun was at its highest point, holding her new necklace from time to time to feel safe, and hopeful that things would get better. The plan was simple, she had to go to the elders and ask for forgiveness for running away. Allege the she had panicked but now she was convinced that the ritual was her destiny, and finally ask, as it was the tradition for the ritual girls to set the day of said ritual, to postpone the act for five full moons. That would give her and the brothers enough time to find a spell to unlink herself from the elder, then she would have to run away as far as she could. She wasn't saddened about having to leave her home, there was nothing tying her there; but leaving her new found friends, that she didn't want to do. She wanted to ask them to go with her, it sounded childish and they probably wouldn't agree, but she wanted to try.

She finally got dressed and went to talk with the three elders that lived in her village, there were others throughout the land but they only came together when one of them was going to perform the ritual. Till then, each group of three had their own part of the coven that they needed to guide. On her village there was Helga, Arya -who had gone away to visit the other elders- and Kala. She had only talk to the last two a couple of times but Helga had practically raised her. 'And yet, here we are now', she thought. She wondered if it had always been Helga's plan to take her body, maybe that was the sole reason why she had been nice to her, so she would agree.

She found Helga at her house, just as she had left her and so she apologized, but regarding the petition the elder didn't agreed to five moons. As a punishment for threatening her she would only give her three. Beyla thanked her with a thin smile and excuse herself. She then went to meet with Henrik and Niklaus.

Every time she went to the hill she realized that the place was full of beauty; maybe it was the ambience produced by the fallen trees or the smell of the flowers or the song sang by the birds or maybe it was because she could she the whole valley from up their little private cliff. Maybe it was because her problems didn't followed her up there or because she was with the brothers but her mood always improved when she was there.

When she saw them she ran to meet them, Henrik hugged her and Nik nodded at her smiling, happy to see that everything had gone as accorded.

''Three months? Well, it might be enough, don't worry'', Henrik said thinking, ''Kol has agreed to help and he will try to find an unlinker spell, we just have to be patient''

''I know, I know'', she said. She couldn't help but worry, her life was at stake.

Nik, as if sensing her mood, stepped into the conversation ''We thought this might cheer you up'' He was holding two swords. That would actually cheer her, she loved to sword fight. She had learned by watching the men do it on other villages and she had stolen a sword when she was twelve, since then, she had practiced everyday a couple of hours. She had to do it on the forest so no one of her coven would she her, she thought that if they did they would forbid her from doing it.

She smiled and took one of the swords, Niklaus took the other one and Henrik observed them seated at a safe distance. They both played and fought, not worrying if one of them would get hurt, none of them did. He was strong and quick but she was quicker, she evaded every single blow he throw at her and tried, with some of her own, to make him drop his sword. But after some time trying he won her, sending her sword flying out of her hands. They regained their breathing and Henrik stood up, he took confidently Beyla's sword and prepared to fight Nik. He wasn't as good with a sword as his brother, but he tried really hard to impress Beyla. And, even though he throw some good blows, Nik won him.

Then Henrik and Beyla fought; she smirked at him when she stopped his first try and with a quick move she made him trip and fall on his back. She ended up on top of Henrik, who was struggling trying to get her off him and trying to reach his sword. She had his hands pinned over his head and her position gave her the advantage. They could hear Niklaus laughing really hard and after some seconds Henrik gave up, looked at his brother and then at Beyla, and the three of them started to laugh together. They needed that, it had been a rough week for all of them.

They got up eventually, Beyla took the bow the brothers had brought, and some arrows, Niklaus carried a blade and Henrik set up some traps for rabbits with a thin rope. Soon they were eating rabbit and a little deer, more than enough for all of them. They talked and laughed around the fire while hours passed by, and before they realized it, the night had come. They decided to stay there for the night, they knew that it would not go unnoticed by their parents or the witches, but it was already too late, they all were going to get reprimanded anyways.

''Beyla, don't you know anything about your parents?'', Henrik asked while biting into a rabbit leg.

''Not much, only what the witches told me, but who knows how much of it is true'', she answered casually, ''They said my mother came from far away, with a child in her womb, they told me my father had died at the sea and that she came looking for a new start. She practiced black magic and so the nature turn on her, one of the elders had a vision of me growing up to be a killer, helped by magic. They got scared, killed my mother when I was born and took me in to raise me correctly'', she finished.

The two boys stared at her. 'Grow up to be a killer, that's nonsense', Niklaus thought.

''The coven killed your mother?'', Henrik asked, not believing what he was hearing.

''Yeah, and they were really straightforward about it, they didn't even say they were sorry. They tried to taught me that my parents were monsters, but I know the truth now'', she looked at the flames, ''they are the true monsters'', she seemed a little nostalgic, ''I always knew deep down...''

The flames reflected themselves on her brown eyes, Niklaus stared at her, she had a fire -literally- on her, a will to live, but deep down she was as broken as he was: mistreated by her family, he knew a lot about that. If only he could help her somehow.

Henrik put a hand on her arm to reassure her and she smiled weakly, looking at him. He knew for certain that he loved her, he had suspected it so a couple of weeks ago, and he wouldn't allow something bad to happen to her. First he needed to save her from the witches and then... then he would go away with her. He didn't care about leaving his family behind if he had her. A crazy thought crossed his mind as he stared at Beyla with devotion, he realized he needed to ask her a question. He quickly elaborated the words on his head but then...

''You should not have to call that coven your family'', Niklaus interrupted Henrik's thoughts.

''Well, I don't have another one, Nik, it's not as if I could choose otherwise'', Beyla said laughing

''Of course you can!'', he said "We will be your family", he said smirking while he drew out a brown carving knife, strong enough to cut through anything, it was dangerous but it was beautiful still. "Family share blood", he stated and looked at Beyla, ''Give me your hand''. He cut his palm while she did as commanded, he took her hand gently and cut her palm. She flinched at the feeling of her flesh being cut open, then the blood flooded. ''We will be siblings, tied by a promise. One that can't be broken as it has been made with blood and in the presence of witnesses'', he explained, she took his hand with hers and they squeezed, more blood came out. They stayed like that for a moment, looking at each other. ''Now my blood runs through your body'', he went on '', the blood of the Mikaelson family, so does yours through mine. My ancestors are now yours, my family is now your family. We are blood-siblings, Beyla. Always and forever''

Beyla smiled ''Always and forever'', she said back with a nod and eyes full of joy.

They bandaged their hands carefully, Henrik observed while frowning at them. ''Is there something wrong, Henrik?'', Niklaus asked grinning at him.

''Yes, I don't want her to be my sister", he responded secure of himself. She lowered her eyes, her smile faded, but he quickly cupped her face with his hands so their eyes were even.

''I don't want you to be my sister because I want you to be my wife, Beyla'', he said serious.

* * *

** Author's note:** Love it? Hate it? Drop a comment! Tips, advises and reviews are all welcomed, so go ahead!


	5. Chapter 5: Answers to questions

Her life could not be any worst, she was sure that if she had anything else she cared about, the gods would strip it away from her, to annoy her even more. It was frustrating, she hadn't done anything wrong, then why were they so bad to her? First of all, her coven was full of crazy old people who were ready to sacrify her -the same crazy old people who had killed her parents-; then, she was scheduled to die in three months or so; and now, she had had to say no to the only person in the entire universe who had ever loved her. And she had had to face all three things on the same week, a rough one. She was sure she was getting mocked by the gods.

She had had to run, to avoid the shame of looking into Henrik's eyes and expressing verbally her denial. He had looked at her expectantly but when she seemed, not surprised or flattered, but scared, his face had turned confused. She had shook her head and then she had fled, she had the impression she was doing that a lot lately. She had run and hadn't stopped for miles, until her side ached and her lungs were screaming for a rest. She was now on another cliff, looking at the stars and evaluating her entire life. She got to the conclusion that it sucked.

After some time there she started to hear a voice screaming her name on the distance, she kept hearing it until the person reached her position."Beyla", a tired voice called from behind. She turned around and saw Niklaus standing there, panting and with a worried face.

'Now what...', she thought bitter; it was enough to have said no to Henrik, she couldn't handle to face the other brother about it, not in the same night. She didn't responded, she didn't know what to say to him. But he didn't either, it was clear he had ran until he had found her as now he was trying to catch his breath, and so, they stayed in an awkward silence.

Beyla couldn't stay quiet anymore, "Are you going to propose too?", she asked sarcastically and exasperated.

Niklaus smirked and took a final breath, then he just asked "Are you okay?"

She broke, looked into his eyes and whispered "no", as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe. She breathed deeply and frowned, "I'm not okay, Nik", she gave a weak laugh and kept talking, more to herself than to him "How could I be okay? I just ruined my last chance at happiness" she looked at him, expecting him to give her the answer to all her problems but he was as -if not more- clueless as her.

Niklaus frowned on his confusion, "You would have say yes?"

"Of course I would have, Nik", she admitted whilst looking to the ground and shaking her head. She had wanted to say yes with all her heart because, even though she didn't know how to verbalize it yet out loud, she was convinced that she... _loved_ Henrik. She realized so the moment he had looked into her eyes and told her he wanted her to be his wife and her first instinct had been to smile wildly. She had always thought Henrik was too childish,- even though he was 16, almost a man-,the first time they met he had looked like an exited puppy, too hyper; but in that moment he had looked so mature. And that was what drawn her to him, he wasn't like the other boys, brute and arrogant, he was sweet and caring and childish in a world where you weren't allowed to be; but he could be mature and serious when needed. And she was going to say yes, in a matter of seconds she had picture all their lives together: growing old, having children, enjoying family... But something had stopped her, she had realized that that could not be possible. She wouldn't have children, nor family; because she was going to die.

"Then, why didn't you?", he was trying so hard to understand her.

"Because, Nik", she spat at him, but realized her harsh tone and continued softer "he doesn't deserve that"

"Deserve what?", he was almost loosing his patience.

"To be widower at 16", she finally screamed at him, tears escaping from her eyes. Niklaus face softened and turned serious.

"You are not going to die, Beyla", he said decided.

She snorted a desperate laugh and threw her arms to the air, she asked him almost hysterical "Do you still believe that, Niklaus? Because I stopped doing so around the same time she linked herself to me". Niklaus looked at her but didn't say anything, he was waiting for her to continue, and so she did, almost in a whisper "I don't want to die, Nik. But I don't see any escape for me, so I choose to let him go, to let you go. Because its easier to heal a broken heart than to bring someone back to life" she turned back around and repressed more tears. She was about to explote, not even an hour ago she had had to turn Henrik down, now she was doing the same to Niklaus, it was too much.

"You made a pact", he said after a minute or so.

She faced him not understanding what he was saying. "Huh?" was the only thing that came out of her.

"With me", he show her his wounded palm "You made a pact with me. Always and forever. Don't you dare think you can just die and brake it, Beyla." She touched her own cut and listened to what he was saying, "You are going to live through this and we are going to help you, even if I have to kill every single witch of this land myself", he gave her a smirk "You are stuck with me, _sister_"

She stared at him, trying to absorb every detail of his face. She was sure he didn't mean to kill all the witches of the land, his family was part witch. Even so, he was serious, and she could notice. A spark of hope was reborn in her, a little one, but enough to keep her going. Enough to stop her from giving up. She got close to him and hug him, he quickly pulled her closer. She buried her face into his chest "You are really stubborn, did you know that, Niklaus?", she whispered against his clothes.

"So does my father tell me, yes", he answered smirking.

She broke the hug and took a step back, dried her tears away and looked back at him.

"You are family now, Beyla, remember that", he said to her while wiping away a tear of her cheek with his thumb. "And nothing would make me happier than to see that made official by you marring Henrik"

"If I get out of this alive, I promise you, I will ask him myself", she agreed laughing, she looked again at the ground and her face darkened a little, "but just in case, don't mention any of this to Henrik"

Niklaus weighted her petition and nodded in agreement, "As you wish", he made her a gesture so she would go first, "Now, let's get you back home before you arise suspicion"

She nodded and walked a few paces in front of him but stopped suddenly and turn around with a sly smile on her face, "And do me a favor, don't kill all the witches, Helga is still linked to me", she got quiet for a second and then said "and I want to return her the favor", letting him see the darkest side of her soul. He smirked as he watched her go.

* * *

Author's note: So, what do you think? Reviews, critics and advises are welcomed, so go ahead and drop it! Hope you liked it!

The cast I imagine the character as is on my tumblr (check my profile) and on the first chapter each character appear on


	6. Chapter 6: Something new

A couple of days passed before Henrik even agreed to meet with Beyla again. In the mean time, Niklaus and her became really close. They would complain to each other about their own families and then imagine what they would do if they could get out. Both of them wanted to see what was beyond the horizon, but wouldn't go for different reasons: Beyla simply couldn't get away without alarming her coven and probably get killed in the process and Niklaus said he didn't want to leave his siblings behind, although Beyla suspected the real reason was that he was terrified about what his father would do to him if he ever tried to run away. Niklaus had gotten close enough to her to tell her about the beatings. He was sure his father loved him deep down but for some reason he wouldn't show it. Beyla could easily tell how sad that made him.

She would tell him about how uneasy made her the looks that the members of her coven would put upon her, though the kids didn't hit her anymore. The younger ones were even a little afraid of her, and some of the girls her age were clearly jealous. 'Let them have this honor if they are so eager to die', she would think every time, 'I don't want it'. It had been ages since the last time an elder had chosen another vessel, none of the teens of her coven had seen the ritual yet. All the parents would tell their kids how especial being a vessel was, the two souls unite so the two of them keep on living on the younger's one body. Beyla had heard something else from a conversation the elders had had about the ritual, which she had eavesdropped. She knew the souls would fight for the body, the most powerful one would win, and that was definitely not her.

Niklaus wouldn't tell her not to worry anymore, after the last conversation they had had he knew better than to say that. But he would listen and that was enough to ease Beyla's state of mind. A week after the "incident" with Henrik -that was how they had started to called it-, Beyla gathered enough courage to ask Niklaus to bring Henrik again to one of the encounters. The first time he did so he told her that Henrik had said no, he didn't want to see her. Niklaus insisted that he had changed since the last time she had seen him but she couldn't understand it. How could anyone change in a week? But the next day, while Niklaus and Beyla were eating together, Henrik appeared. His head down and clearly trying not to make eye contact with her. That broke her heart a little, she hadn't want to hurt him, but it was the only way to keep him safe.

"Hey", she said standing up quickly. Niklaus moved a bit on his seat, with a surprised face. Henrik didn't say anything for a while and Beyla wasn't sure hugging him was the right thing to do right now, which she wanted to do as an apology, so she just stood there. After a really weird silence she just asked him if he wanted to sit down. He nodded without looking at her and sat down next to his brother. He played silently with a small stick while Niklaus tried to start the conversation again. Beyla followed his lead and kept on talking. Sometimes she would peak what Henrik was doing but throughout all the evening he didn't talk. There was a moment when Niklaus made a joke and he smirked but turned serious right away and returned to play with the stick.

When the sun was setting it was time to return. They got up, said goodbye and went on to their houses. Beyla felt awkwardly empty, she had wanted to explain everything to Henrik but she couldn't, it wouldn't do any good, although she hoped they could go back to being friends.

It took three more days for Henrik to join in their talk, she thought that from there, it would be a matter of days before they reconnected the way the had first done. The first time he laughed again Beyla saw it, how much he had changed. Somehow he looked older, he had always been a bit taller than her but now it seemed he was even older than her, he seemed more mature. Five days later, when they were getting ready to go back to their houses between laughter and jokes, Henrik spoke.

"Do you mind if I walk you home, Beyla?", he said suddenly.

"S-sure, yes.", she stuttered. He smiled to her and asked his brother to say where he was to their parents.

"All right, but hurry up home or they will worry", he replied. He nodded a goodbye to Beyla while she smiled with a victorious grin.

'I'm getting him back', she thought.

Henrik and Beyla started to walk, and at first they didn't say anything. Henrik was the first one to talk.

"I shouldn't have asked you", he said shaking his head, he was looking down and with a grin in his face. Somehow the thought of that amused him.

"What?", the comment took her by surprise.

"I shouldn't have asked you", he repeated, "I see that now" They kept walking "It wasn't the right time, I understand why you said no, and I accept it"

Beyla was really surprised by the maturity of his speech, she frowned a little and whispered "Good"

"I understand why you said no then", he clarified, "but I will ask again once this is all over"

Beyla smirked and gave him a side glance "Good", she said again.

The talked the rest of the way, like they used to. They had been walking for half an hour now and they were on the border of Beyla's village, they stopped and looked at each other, protected still by the trees.

"We are okay then?", she asked smiling.

He nodded and pulled her close to him, "Yes, we are okay". They hugged for a minute and when they were going to break the hug, Henrik did something unexpected. He leaned closer to her and kiss her. As surprised as she was she didn't pulled back, she pulled him closer to her, grabbing him by the shirt. She got lost on the moment, his touch, his scent, his lips pressed against hers. Her heartbeat was so fast she was almost afraid it would fall out of her chest. When they did pull away she bite her lower lip and was sure she was turning red, she thanked the gods it was dark. They were still close to one another, Henrik's forehead pressed against hers, he caressed the side of her arms, which, she hadn't realized, were resting on his chest. She didn't talk, she was sure that if she opened her mouth she would ruin the moment.

"I have to go", he said after some really quiet minutes. She nodded, she had to go too. He took some steps back and stopped "Beyla?", he called. She looked him in the eyes and arched her eyebrows as a response. "I love you", he said, then he turned around a left without even letting her respond. Maybe he was afraid about what she would say to that.

He was out of earshot when she finally managed to say "I love you too"

* * *

**Author's note**: Review, Advise, Fab and Follow. Hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7: Selfish decisions

The day after the kiss, Beyla got up early to go to their cliff. She hadn't been able to sleep through all the night as she couldn't stop thinking about Henrik: the kiss, the confession. He had told her that he loved her. He loved her. And she hadn't said it back, not in time for him to hear it anyways, and she couldn't decide whether she should tell him or not . She had to talk to Nik about it and explain him her dilemma, he may know what to do, she hoped he did. She wanted to say it back, but if she did and she died, Henrik would lose the first love of his life. That would brake him and the worst thing wouldn't even be that she would be dead, but that her body would still be around, a constant reminder of what he could had had. If she didn't say it, he would lose a friend. It was bad either way but it seemed to her that he would suffer less in the second case. The only problem was, she wanted to say it.

She paced around the cliff nervously. She knew it was too early but she was confident that if she thought about Niklaus hard enough he would come. After half an hour ruining the flowers she was stepping over, she decided to go look for him. She knew where they lived and it didn't seem that far to her in that moment, and so she went.

In less than forty minutes she was next to the line of trees where the forest opened to the village. She didn't go into the village, though; she remembered how Niklaus' family had received her the first time. It hadn't been a warming welcome and she wasn't sure if she wanted to re-experience that. She stood there staring as the men and women worked and the children played. A sudden noise made her turn around and saw a dark haired young man, looking at her with a grin in his face.

"You scared me", she managed to say, for a second everything she could had thought about was Mikael finding her there and making a scene about it. But he wasn't Mikael. "Kol, right? You are Henrik's brother, I saw you in his house that night"

"Yes", he said getting dangerously close to her, he was holding a stick and was using it unconsciously to gesture as he talked, "and you are Beyla, my brothers' little friend"

"Yes, something like that", she said taking a step back, trying to get some space between them "Do you mind?", she whispered, as if asking him to leave her alone or at least give her some space.

He smirked noticing her physical response and said daring, "You should be nicer to me, sweetheart", he licked his lips and continued, "After all, I'm the one who is looking for a contra spell for you"

She arched her eyebrows and got close to him to fix the neck of his doublet, if he wanted to play to see which one got uncomfortable first, so be it"Yet, here you are. Creeping behind people instead of searching for that spell",she paused for a second and continued "How am I suppose to be grateful if you are not doing your job?" She tilted her head a little and waited for a response with a thin smile on her face. This was awkward for her but she stood her ground.

He licked his lips again and gazed her from head to toe. "I see why they like you", he took her hands and put them to her sides, like he didn't like to be touched. "I'm working on the spell but my mother can't see me. She has forbidden us to help you. So I research her grimoire while she sleeps" He sounded proud at his own bravery.

She wasn't surprised to hear that Ester didn't want them to help her, she had made that clear before.

"If your mother has forbidden it, then why are you doing it?", she was curious about what he thought he was going to get out of this.

"Because", he answered like it was the most obvious reason in the world, "my mother has forbidden it"

She smirked and whispered a weak thank you. He stared at her for a little bit longer "Why are you here anyways? You are not exactly welcomed"

"I'm looking for your brothers", she said evasive.

He sighed amused "My brothers", he rested his weight on a tree, "I don't know what you have done to those two"

"What do you mean?", she hadn't done anything, well, at least not to Niklaus.

"My little brother, some weeks ago, he was distracted. My mother said he was ill, he didn't come out of the house for two days", he explained grinning while Beyla tried really hard not to make eye contact with him, as if that would reveal her secret. "But when he did came out, I don't know. He had changed. He even hunted down his first stag that day, Father was so proud of him that he was even nice to Nik. That was a first", he smirked.

Beyla sighed and touched her temples frustrated. Maybe he had changed after all; though, she didn't know if it was a good thing.

"So?", Kol said grinning, taking her out of her trance, "What did you do to him?"

"I...", she knew she shouldn't tell him but she so desperately needed to talk to someone. "He proposed to me"

Kol gave a loud laughter and she rapidly covered his mouth and hushed him, she didn't want to be caught; but in the process she got too close to him. He had the biggest smile Beyla had ever seen but he had stopped laughing.

When she took her hand from his mouth and took a step back he couldn't stop smirking and he whispered "Gods, he has more guts than all of us together" and looked at the ground as if processing the information.

And when Beyla said "And I said no", his jaw dropped and his eyes opened widely.

"Well", he said running a hand through his hair. "That explains it. You broke his heart"

'Great', Beyla thought, 'like if I needed help to feel terrible about it'

Kol continued "If that is what it took for him to grow up... Good for him, I suppose"

Beyla sat down heavily on the ground and covered her face with her hands. She wanted to get swallowed by the ground and end this. "He told me he loves me", she paused for a second, "I don't know if I should tell him how I feel"

"Why not?", he sounded genuinely curious. She explained him why she thought she shouldn't tell him and he thought about it for some minutes.

"It seems", he started, "that you are worrying too much about him and little about yourself. You are the one who is going to die, after all, he gets to keep living. Tell him how you feel or you will die remorseful."

It made sense to her then, surprisingly Kol was the voice of reason. She had thought that telling him would be selfish, and maybe it was. But at the end of the day she was the one whose life would had ended, he would still have plenty of time to heal. She made up her mind then, she was going to tell him.

Kol stared at her but didn't move at all, he cleared his throat and finally told her that Niklaus was with his father, and that that wasn't a good sign. "I don't think he will want to go out today, but I'll tell him you were here", he paused and asked "Do you want me to call Henrik?".

Beyla noticed the meaning behind his tone and it disgusted her. She looked up to him to snap at him but she had a second thought, she did want to see Henrik. She needed to talk to him about last night, about everything. She decided it was time to come out clean.

"Yes", she shrugged "please call him, tell him to go to the cliff"

She got up and started walking towards the cliff again. She heard Kol saying goodbye, she could notice the grin on his face as she walked away.

She waited on the hill but she couldn't keep still. She was so excited, she was going to tell him! Just when she thought she could, at least, die knowing that she had told him, her hand started to bleed. The wound on her palm, caused by the blade of Niklaus the night they made their pact, had opened. She tried to stop the bleeding with a torn piece of her dress but it kept coming. Then a strong headache started, it felt like her brain was trying to get out. She let out a painful scream and heard voices "Come back" She ignored their meaning and, with her hands tightly pressed against the sides of her head, she noticed the presence of the blood of her right hand on her face, slowly trailing down. "Come back to the village, Beyla" She heard again, much more clear this time, it was Helga calling her.

The pain was insufferable and she felt forced to agree "Alright! Alright!" She screamed, not to anyone in particular, as, in truth, there was no one there to shout at. The pain immediately subsided and she felt a wave of relief invading her body. How had Helga been able to do that? No magic could touch her because of the necklace, not unless... Helga had used the linker spell, she had inflicted it on herself? When Niklaus cut her palm he also cut Helga's, she saw it the next day but hadn't puzzle it out until now. They were still linked, the necklace hadn't been able to brake that spell so whatever happened to one happened to the other. Sick witch.

At first she thought about not going back, she wanted to speak to Henrik first, but then she remembered the pain and a shiver run through her spine so she went to the village.

She entered Helga's house and her heart started racing. She didn't like to go in there, it made her feel uneasy. She heard Helga humming a quiet melody while drinking her usual tea, when she noticed Beyla in the room she grinned. "Do you want some tea, dear child?", she asked with venom on each word.

"No, thank you", she wouldn't ever trust her again, the last time she drank with her she got linked to her. What bothered her even more than the offer itself was that the grin grew wider with the refusal. She sat in front of the old woman and noticed that her hand was bandaged. "Was the pain really necessary?", Beyla asked.

"I had to call you and somehow my summoning spells don't get through to you...", she said inquisitive and Beyla looked away uncomforted. "It's the necklace, isn't it, child?", she asked. Beyla frowned and hold tight her necklace, she was seriously doubting the elder's blindness. "Don't worry, child. I don't mean to take it away, I will let you play with it a little longer. That is not why I called for you", she paused for a second to take another sip of her drink. "Are you pure, child?", she asked.

Beyla's eyes grew wide with surprise, "Pardon me?", she asked.

"Are you pure?", someone asked again as the door behind Beyla opened. A young woman appeared, she was older than Beyla, she had fair hair and a very bonnie face. She stood next to Helga and facing Beyla, analyzing every detail of her persona. Beyla couldn't look more surprised if she tried, what on earth were they asking her?

"I believe we haven't been introduced", the young woman said with a fake smile.

"I believe we have, you are Arya.", Beyla said "We've talk a couple of times"

Arya looked at her and smile again "No idea, child. Now, answer the question"

Beyla couldn't help but look at her with hate, Arya was an elder, even though she didn't look like one. She had change vessels before Beyla was even born and she couldn't had chosen better, her new body was beautiful. They had met a couple of times before, they had exchange some words but their relationship didn't go to more, that probably was the reason why Arya didn't recognized her.

The elder kept explaining "She is asking you if you have ever laid with someone. You see, the new vessels are more powerful if the body is pure, if you are a virgin", she eyed Beyla from head to toe "It's more like a rhetorical question, we know you are. We just want to urge you to keep it that way"

Beyla was overwhelmed, that was way too much information, her eyes gazed first one elder then the other, she didn't know what to say. "W-why?-", she started but was interrupted by Helga.

"You have been too close to the Mikaelson boys, if that body doesn't pass to me intact, there will be consequences"

Beyla turned red as soon as she understood the meaning of their words, she excused herself and left the room quickly. That was by far the most awkward conversation she had ever had in her life. She needed air so she left for the woods, it was already dark and chilly but she needed some time alone. She found herself going to the only place she felt safe: the cliff.

It was too late when she noticed Henrik waiting for her. She turned around immediately wishing that he hadn't seen her but her prayers weren't answered and he called her. She stopped but refused to look at him, Helga's voice was still in her head. And to think some hours ago she was going to come clean and tell him, now that would be unthinkable. Telling him she loved him would only create more problems, the situation would be even more complicated. She could tell him but she couldn't have him, Helga would hurt him, Helga would be so mad, Helga would... Helga would _lose_. She wouldn't have her body, not as she wanted, _intact_. A small revenge for everything she had done, a last act of rebellion, a sweet act that would show that she hadn't gone down without a fight. A sweet act, and she couldn't think of anyone else she would like to do it most with. She was angry with the coven, she wanted to hurt them, so bad, this was her chance. She didn't thought consequences, she just acted. She turned around, behind her there was Henrik, with a side-smile; she got close to him and kiss him. This time it had been her who had surprised the other. Henrik quickly cought up to her and returned the kiss, slowly at first but then turn passionate. A hungry kiss, asking for permission, asking for more; and she gave it to him. They laid down on the grass and she got in top of him, still kissing, they started to undress each other. After a while, them both thanked the gods for the long distance that was between the hill and any other village. They were out of breath, laid next to the other, hugging. The silence was broke when Henrik started to laugh.

Beyla looked at him "What?", she asked with a smile and a confused frown.

He shook his head and got on top of her "Nothing", he said kissing her and going again.

They were laid on the grass, her head on his chest; he had a protective arm around her and both of them pretended to sleep. Beyla listened to Henrik's heartbeat, her head moved up and down with his chest as it got filled and empty of air. He traced small patrons on her back with a finger and breathed her essence. They were so calm, nothing else was important, just the two of them.

A big while had passed by when reality hit Beyla, hard. She had had sex with Henrik, her first instinct was to smile a bit. She never thought revenge could be so sweet. And with Henrik... she was just happy. '_Helga wont be_', she thought. '_She won't be happy at all_' and the battle began as her thoughts invaded her senses '_Let her be angry, she deserves it_' '_She does, but Henrik... I shouldn't had dragged him into this. She said there would be consequences..._' '_You knew that when you did it so why did you do it, then?_' '_Because I love him and I wanted to go with at least a good memory_' '_Just because of that, though? Not because it would hurt her?' _'_I mean... That was another reason but the main one is him_' '_Are you certain? Well, now he's the one in danger, because of what you've done_' '_Gods... This was a mistake_'

She stood up quickly, and gathered her clothes. Henrik looked at her with a amused grin. "What are you doing?", he asked reaching for her, he caught her waist and pulled her to the ground with him swiftly.

She put up a strong front and said "This was a mistake"

"One I would not mind repeating", he said and kissed her on the shoulder.

She ran a hand through her hair, she had messed up, badly this time. "I have to go", she said and got some clothes on her.

"Will I see you tomorrow?", he said holding her hand and grinning, she was trying to pull away.

"Sure"

He let go and watched her start to go, he bit his lower lip and called her. She turned around and he repeated the same statement that had started it all "I love you"

She smiled a little and left.

* * *

**Author's note**: So, what do you think? Reviews, critics and advises are welcomed, so go ahead and drop it! Hope you liked it!

The cast I imagine the character as is on my tumblr (check my profile) and on the first chapter each character appear on


	8. Chapter 8: The pyre

When she arrived at the village and entered her house, she found Arya waiting for her. She was sitting on her bed and looking at her. "You only had to follow a simple command" Beyla felt cornered, how could she have found out already? And what was she doing there? It was her house, gods damn her.

She didn't fully go into the room, she stayed at a distance where she felt safer and analyzed the threat. She was just sitting on her bed, looking around the room. Her house wasn't really luxurious but it was hers alone, her little private safe-heaven, and they had entered it. She felt like the world wasn't secure for her anymore. And she was sick of it.

"You didn't have to do anything, not a single thing, and you would have gone without making any fuss. But you couldn't help yourself, could you? You had to make things more difficult than they needed to be", she stared at Beyla for some seconds, then shrugged and got up. She went for the door, but before getting out she looked at her over her shoulder and simply said: "Pity, he was a handsome lad"

She got out of the room so rapidly that she thought she had left her soul there. She went for the hill on the sole hope that he would still be there. He wasn't. She stopped there for a minute, to catch her breath; she looked up at the sky. It was night but something was different, the moon was full, "the beasts are going to claim blood", she heard herself saying. She heard a howl and froze, she hadn't realize that the full moon was that night, it was dangerous to be in the forest. The beasts would be near, ready to kill. 'I have to find Henrik', she thought decided.

She got to the Mikaelson's village without any problem, she did hear the howls but they were distant. Even so, she hurried all she could. She opened the front door of the house with all her force, afraid of what she might encounter: a terrible scene caused by the wolves or just Henrik's parents keeping watch. For a second she didn't know which one she prefered... she was terrified by what could had happened to Henrik but she feared Mikael with every bone of her body. She knew how he treated Niklaus, and he was his son, she was just a stranger who he hated. 'Would he hurt me?', the thought quickly passed by her head as she looked around the living room, no one was there. Not the parents, not the children.

She went outside again and thought about screaming their names but rejected that option, she wanted to find Henrik, not to be found.

She spent the rest of the night searching but she didn't found either Henrik nor wolves. A couple of hours before sunrise she thought she had heard a painful scream, but after not hearing anything else for a while she thought she was too exhausted and her mind was playing tricks on her. Later she would find out she had heard well.

The sun came, and with it the safety of the light. 'Now at least I won't have to look out for monsters', She started to walk towards Henrik's village again, it was going to take long as she had gone too far away on her search for him. She was just starting to pick up the pace when she heard a scream. 'It's not Henrik. It's a woman' She was too tired to let curiosity hit her at first but then it did "what if it was Ester?"

She ran on the direction of the scream, branches hitting her on her bare arms and face, cutting her. She did not stop, she would not stop, if it really was Ester that would mean that...

"Oh Gods...", was the only thing that came out of her mouth when she finally abandoned the woods and found Ester sobbing and hugging the lifeless body of her youngest son.

Niklaus was near her muttering something like,'they came out of nowhere". She dropped to the ground a couple of meters behind him, she couldn't think about anything but the body.

What happened next wasn't too clear for her, she started to sob "I di-I didn't mean for him to...", and someone grabbed her by the arm and accompanied her into one of the houses. She sat on the floor of the round room, her back against the wall. She was struggling to breath as she cried, 'He's dead, she killed him'.

"Breath, Beyla. Breath", someone told her. She looked around and recognized the place, it was Ayanna's home. She was right in front of her with a cup between her hands with something hot in it. "Drink, Beyla", she told her and put the cup on her lips. She drank reluctantly and felt a warm liquid fall through her throat. A couple of minutes later she was calm, she supposed the liquid contained some kind of sedative. She rubbed her eyes, which were wet and puffy, and stared at the nothing. Ayanna didn't sit, she just watched her.

Beyla felt the need to fill the silence so she repeated her earlier statement "I didn't mean for him to... to die" Ayanna remained quiet and Beyla drank a little more. The silence remained for some time

"Beyla, you mustn't lose hope. The nature is not done with you just yet", Ayanna told her. "Now, I cannot help nor intervene but someone will, you must wait. Wait, no matter what happens"

After a while, in which Beyla tried her best to pull herself together, the door suddenly opened, entering a local boy "They are ready", he said before running back again. They both went out to see the broken family around a boat. It was the boat that would take Henrik's body to the other side, next to the gods; it was beautifully carved on dark wood. Six strong men carried the boat to a lake side and let it float, and finally, Ayanna, with a swift movement of her wrist, set the boat on fire. Just like that Henrik's journey to Valhalla had begun.

Hours passed by but Beyla didn't move from the lake, she was sat next to the shore with her foot on the water and looking at the horizon. Maybe he would come back if she stayed there long enough. Everybody else was gone, though. When the boat had finally burnt out all the people started to leave, Ayanna went back into her house, the neighbors left, eventually, even Nik and the other brothers left. They had to carry Rebekah away, she was crying so bad. Ester turned around and saw Beyla standing there, she was the only one left there. She stormed towards her and slapped her so hard it snapped Beyla from her trance.

"He is dead because of you!", she shouted at her.

"I know", Beyla muttered, touching her cheek, tears on her eyes but not feeling the pain of the slap as she couldn't feel anything alse but brokenhearted.

"Ester", Mikael called from behind, "Come", he ordered to her. And they left.

Now she was all alone, her cheek still burning, her feet wet and the last remaining of her tears trailing down slowly.

"Beyla...", someone said from behind. She turned around a bit and saw Nik standing there. She hid her face on her arms which where crossed over her knees. She heard how he sat down next to her and assumed he was watching the sunset as well.

"It was my fault", she said. She looked at him shyly and waited for a response.

"No", he shook his head "It wasn't"

"It was Nik", she insisted "I poke the beasts, I could have done as I was told but I... I wanted revenge. They killed him, because of me. I'm sorry..." her tears were coming down her cheeks like a river, she was desperate. She wasn't sure why she was telling that to Niklaus, she didn't know if she wanted forgiveness or punishment but she needed to tell him that she was sorry. So sorry.

He didn't looked at her, she knew he was trying to decide which one to give her. He finally shook his head and said "It wasn't" He offered her forgiveness.

'I don't deserve it, he should want to kill me', she thought and stared at him. They hadn't said anything else for a while when the tranquility was interrupted by a familiar pain.

Her head started to hurt, just like the last time, she looked around and saw no one. The pain increased to the point where she was screaming crouched on the floor, her vision started to blur and she felt her nose bleed. This time she wasn't going to make it without passing out. She knew it was going to happen. She heard Niklaus shouting at someone but nothing was clear. Then everything turned black.

* * *

**Author's note:** So, what do you think? Reviews, critics and advises are welcomed, so go ahead and drop it! Hope you liked it!

The cast I imagine the character as is on my tumblr (check my profile) and on the first chapter each character appear on


	9. Chapter 9: Penitence

The next few days were a frenzy, she didn't know what was happening but it hurt so badly. After a couple of days without the pain going away she assumed it _wasn't _going to go away. What was happening, she didn't know. A couple of times each day someone would go into the room and try to feed her, but eventually she stopped accepting the food. She thought of starving herself to dead, it would be quicker than dying of pain, she thought. When the witches realized what she wanted to do, they started to perform spells on her to keep her alive.

The moment they had taken her necklace away she knew something bad was going to happen, and she had asked why, why were they doing this; some hours later Helga had entered the room to do an unlinker spell.

"Well, to punish you, child", she had explained with a grin.

"You-you killed him", Beyla had said in tears, hadn't that been enough punishment?

Helga just laughed, "That was _his_ punishment, this is yours" she then did the spell on her: anything that happened to Beyla on that room, would not happen to Helga "But do not fear child, your body will be healed before it passes on to me, you will enjoy a day or two of comfort before going away"

She had left then. Beyla remembered to had looked around that day, her torture room was her own house. Her private safe heaven was now her worst nightmare. She was hanging from the roof, her wrists tied with a rope that burned her skin, and her feet barely touched the ground. She had to pee right there and when her red curse came she couldn't do anything to hide it.

She counted fifteen days before thinking about giving up, she knew she still had around a month before the ritual, one more month of torture and pain. But then remembered Ayanna's words, she had to wait and she would be saved. She thought day and night about those words. Did she even deserve salvation? Did she want it? Could she make it?

She cried day and night, for all the good it made her. She wanted to cry for Henrik, she wanted to mourn him, with all her soul; but all she could think of was the unbeareable pain she had to endure.

Nineteen days had passed, the witches had just left the room after opening new wounds into Beyla's body. Each member of the coven was allowed to cut her once everyday, most of them did and rejoiced in it, it started to be a normal social activity. They said she had to suffer to purify the body before the ritual, something about it being clenched the moment she started to go out with the Mikaelson boys. They were crazy and she was tired, in pain and sleepy because of the blood lost; she was starting to fall asleep when she thought she started to hear screams.

'You are dreaming, stupid girl', she thought. But when she heard somebody calling her name, even thought she didn't know who it was, she knew she had to do something. That it was real.

"Beyla!" She was definitely hearing it.

"In here", she tried to scream but she couldn't even hear herself. She tried again "In here", she whispered this time but she was just too tired. She didn't have the strength to fully open her eyes, let alone shout. The door opened nonetheless and a dark figure stood under the door frame.

"Beyla?", he called. It was Niklaus! He had come! She couldn't believe it. She managed to looked at him, his clothes were all bloodied.

"Nik...", she was able to say 'What is he waiting for? Why isn't he coming in?'

Just like he had read her thoughts he said "You have to invite me in"

'What?', she thought and managed to whisper "Come in"

In a second she had Niklaus in front of her. He looked at Beyla and then at the ropes, he grabbed them and without any kind of effort broke them. She didn't even touch the ground, he grabbed her before she did and lift her, like if she didn't weight anything at all. She hid her face on his chest and he took her out of there. She smelled the smoke, looked around and saw the village burning. There were bodies on the floor, the remains of the people that she had once called family, the same people who had hurt her so many times. She didn't feel bad for them. Her open and bleeding arms impeded her from feeling anything at all.

He lowered her on the grass that grew before the forest and cup her face with one hand.

"Are you alright?", he asked, worry on his tone. She nodded and looked at him in the eyes, he didn't meet her gaze "Your necklace, where is it?", he demanded.

She reached for her neck remembering that they had took it. "S-She...", she started to say but stopped when she saw Rebekah behind Niklaus, covered in blood and looking at her with a frightening face.

Elijah appeared next to her "We must go, brother", he said.

Nik stood up and turn to them "Keep her safe, I will be right back", he said and left.

Rebekah didn't move from where she stood but Elijah got closer. Beyla felt a little intimidated by them all of a sudden; they had killed all the coven, but how? Elijah sat down next to her to give her some comfort, he looked at her and when she returned the gaze she saw his eyes. They were unusually black and had strange veins under them. They were pointed at her arm, her bleeding arm. He looked away and breathed deeply, turn towards her once again and he was normal.

She was so confused, she was about to ask what was happening but she started to lack air. She was choking.

Elijah asked her what was wrong and she understood the situation right away.

"She's linked to me", she said and with the remaining strength she was able to mumble, "Nik"

He didn't need to hear anything else, Niklaus was choking the witch. Elijah disappeared and Rebekah stepped forward to calm her while Beyla was struggling to breath. In some seconds the pain disappeared and she could breath normally again. Nik and Elijah returned sortly after and Nik gently took Beyla again in his arms. She finally passed out when they left the cursed village.

* * *

Author's note: So, what do you think? Reviews, critics and advises are welcomed, so go ahead and drop it! Hope you liked it!

The cast I imagine the character as is on my tumblr (check my profile) and on the first chapter each character appear on


	10. Chapter 10: The ritual

She woke up and looked around: She was laid on a bed in a room she did not know. The little light that illuminated the place was starting to fade away, she noticed that her wounds had been tended to, there were bandages around her arms and torso. She sat up slowly, her whole body hurting but it felt much better than before, even though, she groaned when she touched one of her wounds. In a matter of seconds Niklaus was in front of her, she looked around startled, she hadn't seen him in the room nor heard him come in.

"Are you alright?", he asked.

She nodded and looked at him, he was different somehow. She was going to thank him for saving her but he was faster

"Beyla, something happened"

She closed her mouth, shifted uncomfortably on her spot and listened to him.

"Ester, she... She did something to us. Something to make us better. No human can hurt us nor werewolf, and if so, we heal fast. We are stronger, faster... We cannot die!", he looked at her for a second, joy in his eyes while hers were full of doubts, his husky voice excited. "I want to try to make you like us, to remake the ritual for you, so you don't ever get hurt. Would you like that?", his face darkened when he asked and waited for a response.

To not get hurt, to not die, to be stronger. Those things Beyla wanted, but magic always comes with a price and she knew that. "Tell me everything, Nik", she demanded calmly.

He explained what Ester had done: she had called upon the sun for life and upon the white oak tree, one of nature eternal object, for immortality. They -Ester and Mikael- had fed them blood, killed them to make new life and they had completed the spell with more blood. The ritual that had been preformed was madness, it was an attempt of a mother to protect her family, her children. But Beyla didn't think it was such a good idea, as nature seemed to had turn on then; for every strength, there was a weakness: the sun had become their enemy, it burned their skin. Ester had found a solution for it, though. A daylight ring, they called it, it protected them from the sun. But there were other problems, neighbors that had once opened their homes to them, could now keep them out. The flowers that grew at the base of the white oak burnt their skins, and the spell decreed that the tree that gave them life could also take it away. The white oak could be used as a weapon, so they had burnt it to the ground. Niklaus was now sure that nothing could hurt them anymore. But Beyla thought that the darkest part of the story was the blood, blood had made them reborn, so it was blood what they craved the most. They hurt people, they fed on them, killed them, even. She had to think about it before condemning herself to such a life.

"This is dangerous magic you speak of, Niklaus. I don't know if I want to take part in it... We-We don't even know if it will work! I have to think about it" He nodded and exited the room, it was clear he wanted her to think about it in that moment.

It was hard for her to get to the conclusion that she needed to do it; she wanted to live, she wanted to survive with all her heart. She would be strong, strong enough to defend herself, to avenge Henrik. She promised herself that she wouldn't kill people and she would not hurt the innocent. She had experienced pain and she wouldn't wish that to anybody, at least not to those that didn't deserve it.

She was convinced, she wanted to do it, she chose to live.

She exited the house and found Niklaus talking with Rebekah and Elijah, Rebekah took a step back. Niklaus had told her that his sister had struggled to control herself around blood since the beginning and was trying not to hurt her, that was why she was avoiding her. Niklaus looked at her expectantly and she nodded

"I'll do it"

He smiled but Elijah looked down thinking and sighed. He looked at Beyla and started to say "Beyla, are you sure you want to it? This could kill you"

She nodded "I'm still linked to Helga", she reminded them exasperated, "I'm dead anyways... But at least I will choose how my life ends, I want to die trying to live", she finished.

He nodded in agreement "We will leave you two alone", Niklaus offered them a cup and a blade, each of them cut their palm and let the blood fell into it, then they left

"Good luck", she heard Rebekah whisper.

Niklaus smiled at her with sadness, she looked away "Don't look at me like that, Nik. I'm not dead yet", he smirked at her response. "How do we do it?", she asked.

"We do it exactly like Ester did, blood, death and blood"

"Whose blood? We don't have the one that she used, Nik", she sighed in defeat "We can't replicate the ritual"

"You will drink the blood of all the ones who drank the original and-"

"What about Kol's, Finn's, even Mikael's blood? They are all gone", she interrupted him.

"Kol and Finn gave me their blood before leaving. And Mikael and I had an encounter before he eloped, I cut him and got blood out of him. We have the blood of everyone, Beyla, we can do it"

She looked at him, this was really happening, and nodded "Alright", she agreed. She was terrified of what was about to happen but she force herself to move forward.

They went inside the house to have more privacy, he handed her the cup and she drank it reluctantly while he started the fire at the hearth of the room. It tasted metallic, she couldn't understand how they could drink it and enjoy it the way he had told her. Oddly, she did felt better after drinking it, but the bandages on her arms impeded her from noticing that her wounds had healed as she had drunk vampire's blood.

Then came the controversial part, she had to die. Niklaus took Mikael's sword and looked at the blade, the same blade that had pierced his heart some weeks before, he then looked at Beyla. She look so small in that instant, wrapped with bandages, physically and emotionally broken. He remembered the first time he saw her, hitting that tree, she was so full of life, she was fierce and didn't need anyone to defend her. And after introducing her to the Mikaelson life hers had been destroyed, now she was part of the family, cursed as the rest of them. He looked away remorseful, maybe all if this could have been avoided if she hadn't met them that day.

She could see that he didn't want to do it "Niklaus, do not worry. I rather die at your hand than hers, and if I don't come back at least we will have tried..."

He shook his head, pushing all his doubts aside, and pointed the sword at her heart, he positioned the blade so it was already touching her skin and noticed how quickly her heartbeat was. For a second his new nature showed up, he breathed deeply and hid it. He was ready to do it, Beyla even relaxed a little, and after convincing himself that he needed to do it already he told her "I'll be quick"

She shook his head "No", she said "She's still linked to me, don't be gentle" she was decided to make her suffer at least a quarter of what she had suffered, she was going to die with her now so she wouldn't have any other chance to return Helga the favor.

He looked awful, it was clear he didn't want to do it but finally, he did. And she tried not to cry out but it hurt so badly, she finally passed out from the blood lost and died.

For hours Niklaus stayed by her side, a couple of times he lost hope. His siblings arrived once again and waited with him, talking about what they should do next. They decided to go back to the Old World, the place where their parents had come from. They felt like the land they had grown in hadn't been kind to them, they decided to start over. The mood started to turn dark as the night fell on them and Beyla didn't show any sign of life.

Elijah suggested that it hadn't worked "We knew this could happen, Niklaus", he reminded his younger brother. But Nik was stubborn and refused to give up on her.

"She would wait", he said. And so, they waited for a couple more hours, until it happened.

She breathed in and opened her eyes. A wave of relief washed over the room. It had worked. They fed her blood, and she understood, she felt the euforia and the power flow through her veins.

And like that, Beyla had turned, thus creating the first vampire of the next generation. But she wasn't the first of any of the sirelines, as all of them had given her their blood. The question of which sireline she belonged to was asked thousands of times over their history, but that was a question she would find answer to much later in life, when the first original died.

* * *

Author's note: So, what do you think? Reviews, critics and advises are welcomed, so go ahead and drop it! Hope you liked it!

The cast I imagine the character as is on my tumblr (check my profile) and on the first chapter each character appear on


	11. Chapter 11: The reunion

**1492, England**

The whole town was gathered at the Reed's party, which was wonderful: endless rivers of food, music everywhere and young and handsome men whose eyes were fixed on me. I liked the attention, that was something new for me. Here, I wasn't a shadow of any of my siblings. Here, I was never alone, every time one of my pretenders gave up, a new one would step in to take his place.

''Good afternoon, Miss Johnson" Mr Reed, and old and opulent man, said taking my right hand and kissing it when he saw me walking through the gardens "Allow me to point out how stunning you look today''

Mr Reed was such a gentleman, he had let me stay at his home, obviously. After all who would deny helping a young orphan from a high status family? A little compulsion had been involved, but no one ever suspected, I was the new attraction that everybody wanted to see. After six months here I was starting to get used to this life.

''Well, thank you, Mr. Reed" I said in the sweetest voice "But it's all merit of the beautiful dress you bought me for the occasion'' and I did a little spin for him to see.

I loved it here. Mr Reed wanted me for his son so he bought me all kinds of gifts in order to get me to agree to the marriage. Not the smartest way to get to anyone's heart but I wasn't going to refuse all the gifts, that would be rude! And I wasn't a fool. Although the boy was handsome he wasn't very smart, and I hated that. I wanted someone with whom I could have conversations about the world and its mysteries. I wanted someone who was able to distract me.

I wore a beautiful light green and white dress, my curled black hair was done so my face was clear of it and it fell from behind. I moved from group of people to the next one, someone always had conversation for me. What no one seemed to realize was that I wasn't paying them any mind as I was looking for someone in special. A young man, not much older than twenty years old, his name was Thomas Reed. He was the nephew of the host. Not the match he wanted for me but the one I had chosen, although for the moment it was secret. But he was nowhere to be found!

''Oh, Miss Johnson'', Mr Reed called from my back, he was approaching me. I rolled my eyes exasperated, I really wanted to see Thomas ''Miss Johnson, the most interesting guest has arrived. He came all the way from London to see you!" that caught my attention but I didn't read much into it "You must meet him immediately, his name is Mr Klaus Mikaelson''

I froze, I didn't even looked in their direction.

''Indeed, Mr Reed. Miss Johnson and I have a lot of history. Don't we, Beyla?'' His thick accent broke my trance, I turned around and swallowed visibly. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, how had he found me?

I had to force a kind smile and said ''Yes, we are old friends and we have so much to talk about, but other guests have requested my company" I did a little courtesy and try to exit that conversation "Would you excuse me for the moment, Mr Mikealson?''

When I was about to turn around Mr Reed argued ''Miss Johnson, making Mr Mikaelson wait would be terribly rude! He has come specifically to see you'' Mr Reed hardly ever corrected me but when he did it always irritated me.

Niklaus got near me and whispered at me softly ''You wouldn't want to make a scene, now, would you, love?''

I excused myself to Mr Reed and asked Niklaus to follow me inside the house. What a pity, it was an entertaining party. We got to a studio, it was full of book and a big painting of a man in a horse guarded the room. I compelled a boy from the help to watch the door and to not let anyone enter while we were in there. We entered the studio and I got close to one of the huge windows, not facing Niklaus. I lowered my eyes, I was not ready to have a conversation with him.

''How did you find me?'', I asked swiftly.

''You must think that Beyla is a common name, love. It was easy to find you, once I put myself to it'' He lied, it had been hard, if it wasn't for a vampire who thought telling the Original family her location would gain him a daylight ring -instead it just got him killed, caught on Niklaus wrath-, he wouldn't have found her.

''And now what, Niklaus?'' I asked while playing with the folds of the skirt not daring to look up.

''Now you come home'', he said, as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

With a smirk on my face I turned around, facing him ''And why would I do that?''

Niklaus opened his mouth, I'm sure to say some smart comeback, but an argument started outside the studio, Niklaus and I turned to the door as it was being opened. A young man was struggling with the boy I had compelled.

''Thomas'', The name came out of my mouth as a whisper.

Thomas managed to knock down the boy, he carelessly left his unconscious body on the hallway, entered the studio and closed the door. He was a handsome gentleman, blond short hair, dark eyes. He was wearing a dark blue army suit, with red and golden details. He crossed the room, ignoring the murderous look Niklaus was giving him.

''My uncle told me a man had come for you'', he said softly to me taking my hands in his, "You can't leave me" he pleaded, I responded with a smile. We had met for the first time months ago, and since then we had never parted. I had even told him what I was but he hadn't been afraid, instead, he had been fascinated and wanted to turn. He wanted eternal life, and wanted it with me. I wanted a distraction from reality and he was a great one but I think I was starting to develop deeper feelings towards him.

Niklaus remained serious, unamused by my behaviour. ''Who is this?'', he demanded.

''My name is Thomas Reed'', Thomas responded offering his hand for him to shake. Niklaus ignored him, Thomas retired his hand slowly and continued, ''And if you are to take Beyla somewhere I wish to go with her''

Niklaus chuckled, ''Have you not told him, love?''

''I know what you are and I am not afraid of it" Thomas replied at once "I love Beyla and I want to be like her''

Niklaus looked at him, his face stoic. ''You truly dazzle the romantic kind, love'', Niklaus got close to Thomas, looking into his eyes and compelled him "Do you really love her, Thomas?"

Thomas' pupils widened and he spoke true "No, I just want the power she can grant me"

Nik smirked and spared me a glance "You take after Rebekah, falling in love fast and badly"

I set my jaw and glared at him, I couldn't believe what Thomas had said. I knew that, having been compelled by Niklaus, he was saying what he truly felt but I just couldn't believe it.

Nik face turned murderous and he looked again at Thomas' eyes "You will live on knowing that you are a worthless scroundrel who doesn't deserve to be happy"

''What are you doing, Nik?", I asked alarmed, he paid me no mind and kept going.

''You will forget all about vampires and dwell in the thought of things beyong your comprehension lurking in the shadows. You will know that you could have had everything with her but you were too egocentric to see it"

"Stop it, Niklaus!", I said like a spoild child.

"You will hate yourself to the point of dispair" he waited for a beat "Now. Go. Away'', he finished with a devious grin. Thomas left, not even looking at me.

"Why would you do that?", I screamed at him and shoving at him but not moving him even an inch .

He grabbed me from the arm "Let's go, Beyla. You have wasted my patience''

I tried to get free of his grip, "No!" I screamed.

"You are forcing me to take critical measures"

"Critical measures? Have you lost your mind? Let me go!" I sensed how he rolled his eyes and then everything turned black.

* * *

I woke up in a comfortable bed, _my_ bed at the Mikaelson mansion. My neck ached, had Niklaus broke it? I couldn't remember but I felt so much anger. I got up and went down to the first floor, I hadn't even dressed, I was wearing only the clothes I had waken up on: my underwear.

''Niklaus!'', I shouted, not caring for the stranged looks the members of the help were giving me. ''Niklaus!'' I entered the dining room.

The huge, beautiful wooden table was the most interesting item of this room. At one extreme was Niklaus, in the middle Elijah, with what it seamed to be a mix of a sympathetic and alarmed smiled, probably for my revealing looks. The other extreme was occupied as well, but the chair wasn't facing me so it hid the body of the last person in the room. I assumed it was Rebekah, I couldn't care less. They were clearly having dinner, a great feast had been put up but I noticed there was no blood served.

"Oh, good. You are finally awake" Niklaus greeted me raising his cup of wine and smiling, looking me straight in the eyes.

"How dare you to-", I started but was interrupted by Niklaus

"I want to introduce you to Katerina Petrova" I looked at her quickly without processing her face, I was about to keep screaming at him when I realized _who_ she was. Immediately, someone from the help covered my semi-nacked body with a white robe. I tied the robe firmly, my eyes not leaving her face. I must have looked so stunned.

"Katerina, this is my younger sister, Beyla", he said amused and added "Please, forgive her... current state"

"Hello", Katerina said shyly.

I looked at her without saying anything. I analyzed every line of her face, it was her: the doppelgänger. "Hello", I managed to say.

"Beyla has been visiting some relatives, that's the reason of her previous absence", he explained Katerina and then adressed back to me "I wanted you to meet her, Beyla. She is such an interesting lady", Niklaus told me knowingly.

"Lord Klaus exaggerates, my lady", Katerina blushed. This was too much, I needed some air.

I give her a surt nod and said as politely as I could manage "If you would excuse me, it seems I don't have any appetite at this moment'', and left the room.

I got to the gardens as fast as I could without using my vampire speed. I breathed deeply a couple of times.

''What do you think?'', Nik asked me from behind. I turned around, he had his eyes closed, he was letting the sun warm his skin.

''What do I think? I think you are a psychotic bastard!'', the indignation filled my tone.

Niklaus smirked and looked at me. ''I meant about her''

I didn't answered at first but finally complied. ''She is the one, that's for sure... She exactly like Tatia'', I stayed quiet for a while, thinking "When are you going to do it?"

"Next month, I believe. I have everything I was asked for, except for the witch. Elijah is managing that"

"Good for you", I said, using again my angry tone, "Now, why am I here?"

Niklaus looked at me as if shocked, "I wanted you by my side for this, of course. We have been waiting so long for this, I wanted the family to be reunited for it"

I nodded disvelieving "Does that mean you will undagger your siblings?"

He chuckled, "No" and he went again inside, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

**Author's note:** So, what do you think? Reviews, critics and advises are welcomed, so go ahead and drop it! Hope you liked it!

The cast I imagine the character as is on my tumblr (check my profile) and on the first chapter each character appear on


	12. Chapter 12: Past, Present, Future

**July 2015, New Orleans, USA**

"You didn't call him?", he was driving way too slowly for me, I was starting to get nervous.

"I rather surprise him. Turn right, here", I said. He did. He tried not to drive anybody over but this city was crazy, people practically jumped in front of cars to get to the other side of the street. The building was right ahead, a beautiful compound that had been our home so many years ago.

"Are you sure he will be okay with me?", Damian asked me while looking for a place to park our rented car.

"No, but I don't really care", I smirked "I saved his life, I have a free pass to do whatever I want when I come", I explained and the car stopped abruptly. I looked at Damian and he looked back at me apologetic. He had almost hit someone "Gods, I hate New Orleans", I whispered.

"You keep saying that", he said once he made sure the guy was okay and he finished parking "But you still want to come visit this Marcus guy"

"Marcel", I corrected "His name's Marcel"

* * *

"Just... make sure you don't piss anybody off", I told him when we got out of the car.

He chuckled and replied "You should have thought about that before dragging a werewolf into a house full of vampires"

I rolled my eyes at him, I hadn't dragged him, he wanted to come. We walked together inside and to my surprise the compound seemed empty.

"Marcel!", I called for him. "Marcel! Come out, come out, wherever you are" It was so weird seeing the courtyard without people. Not even one soul was lurking there, but the last time I was there it seemed like a non-stop party with music and people to feed on. Now it felt so, ironically, dead.

The dining crystal door opened widely and a suited figured appeared. I noticed how my smirk immediately turn to a surprise surprised frown.

"Beyla", he greeted buttoning his jacket "What an unpleasant surprise"

"Elijah", I whispered disbelieving, I cleared my throat and continued while taking steps back "I -um- I didn't know you were here again, I came to see Marcel" I looked around to make sure nobody was going to jump me "But he's not here so... we'll go" I turned around and motioned Damian to head back, he seemed confused but complied anyways, watching Elijah cautiously.

In a second I was pinned to the wall, a hand inside my chest threatening to pull my heart out, another hand on my throat chocking me. When I looked up I saw that Niklaus was the one about to end me. I could notice how Damian growled and had started to move to help but Elijah had stood on his way with a hand up, telling him to not bother. He stopped, knowing better than to attack an Original, but was obviously thinking how to fight the two brothers.

"Nik-", I started and felt how his left hand pressed tighter my throat and his right hand steadily held my heart. I gritted my teeth in pain.

"Beyla", he said in an evil-ish whisper "You have some nerve coming here"

I looked at his hands and then into his eyes "Nik, my necklace", I managed to say, he looked towards my neck and understood "I don't have it anymore" I breathed in "If you kill me now", and our eyes met again "you do it for good"

We had a staring match for some long seconds but he finally pulled his hand out, thankfully leaving the heart inside. I collapsed onto the floor, coughing and grasping for some needed air and toughing the, now healing, hole on my chest. Damien came to my side and checked on me quickly, to then getting in front of me protectively. I could notice the two brothers looking at me, trying to decide my fate. I nodded when Damien looked at me over his shoulder as if asking whether I was okay and then stared back to the brothers. I really should have called before coming back here.

* * *

**1492, England**

We were on the gardens seated on the grass on a big white and red mantle. A big tree gave us shade and we were just having tea -she was having it, I drank milk- and talking about the ball that was to come in a couple of weeks.

"I already have the dress, and, oh, Beyla. It's beautiful!" she told me.

"I'm not entirely sure about attending, Bekah", I said casually taking another sip.

Her eyes widened wildly and she told me "You are going", she grinned and said "It wouldn't be right to host a party without the special guest"

I laughed, Nik was throwing a party for me, to present me to society as a Mikaelson. Rebekah was convinced it would be a special night but I wasn't so sure. I was still angry at Nik for making me come back; furthermore, Kol wasn't here. How was I supposed to attend such party without a proper date? I couldn't go with Nik, he was going to bring Katerina and it would be extremely awkward to go with Elijah. Right now we were on good terms but I had too much respect for him, and that was a barrier for me.

"Katerina will be there", she said after a while. Rebekah would only say that if she didn't agreed with it.

"So?" I asked. I didn't mind Katerina, I was trying not to talk to her much; she was bound to die sooner rather than later and I didn't want to get attached. I didn't have the pleasure to speak with Tatia when she was alive, but I had seen her around a couple of times. She always seemed sketchy to me, unlike Katerina. The new doppelganger seemed like an open book, so inocent and hopeful.

"So", she said as if it were obvious "I don't want her there, Nik always leaves her alone and I end up being her company", she took the cup to her lips and whispered "And I don't like her"

I chucked "You don't have to like her, Bekah. Nik will kill her in a couple of weeks and you will never see her again"

She nodded with a contempt grin; and everything would have been alright if Katerina hadn't had heard that. She gasped in horror from behind the tree that gave us shade. Rebekah reacted on instinct and flashed in front of her, grabbed her by the arms and looked into her eyes. Then their pupils started to dilate.

"Forget what you just heard", she compelled her "You took a stroll, heard us talking about the ball and you left"

"I took a stroll, heard you talking about the ball and then left", she repeated numbly.

"Good girl, on you go", Rebekah commanded with a cheeky smile and let her go, Katerina started to back away.

I watched as she left, I had dropped my cup to the ground and the liquid was now soaking the mantelpiece we were on.

"You ought to be more careful, Beyla", Rebekah scolded me from where she stood.

"She is a sneaky one", I said ignoring her warning "She would make a fantastic vampire", I smirked.

Rebekah didn't took my comment too well, though. She just kept with her side of the conversation. "Your boldness will be your undoing, sister" She sighed and signalled some servants to come clean the mess I had made. They came running and started to take the little plates and cups away, they took the mantle and spreaded another one and replaced all the tableware in some minutes while we stood watching them.

I chuckled, it was sweet of her to care "Do not worry about me, Bekah" I said while trying to get my dress to dry, a woman helped me with a white cloth. I look over my lashes to see Katerina already on the door of the mansion, getting in. She would make a fantastic vampire indeed, I thought.

* * *

The week passed by without me even noticing, somehow time passed faster whenever I was near the Mikaelson's. Nik usually spent the evening on his studio, painting; I was always near, reading or watching him work. Elijah was always attending to some business and Rebekah rejoiced on wasting her time with human nobles. She liked the attention the boys would pay her, she would fall in love with any of them easily, and right now she was fancying a lad called Jonathan Grimes. He was a tall gentleman, with dark hair and brown eyes, he looked to everyone over his shoulder and he was proud and arrogant. But Rebekah loved him nonetheless, Nik, on the other hand, did not like him one bit. When Rebekah invited him to tea over the week, Nik had implied he would rip his liver to see if that would take away his arrogance too, but he promised me he wouldn't when I asked him. He was being patient with his sister because he was in the best of moods, which was understandable given that soon enough his curse would be broken.

The evening of the ball came and the mansion burst with life: servants were preparing the food and the ballroom, I was in my room. I still trying to decide whether I wanted to go or if it was better to stay there, had someone sent to my room to feed and call it a night. But then Nik came in, he had two servants behind him, they were holding a box and seemed compelled.

"Hello", I said standing up and straightening my dress. He looked at me with a smug grin on his face.

"You ought to get ready", he said pacing the room slowly and looking at the painting that hung from the walls, he had painted it, it was a portrait of me "The guests will arrive soon"

"About that", I commented catching his attention, "I'm not sure if this is such a great idea, Nik", I walked over to where he was standing and looked at him "I'm not sure I am ready to bring so much attention over me"

He smiled an empathetic smile, a side of him that he hardly ever show "It will be alright, I swear", he said softly cupping my cheek with his right hand "And", he made a gesture to the servants "I brought you a gift"

I watched as the servants opened the box and drew out a beautiful dark blue dress, my mouth was wide open and my eyebrows shot up. I walked over to them and took the dress, going quickly to the gigantic mirrow I had on the room, I put the dress in front of me as to see if it would fit. It was perfect. I looked at Nik, flashing in front if him and hugged him.

"Now, get dress. You have a party to attend", he whispered hugging me back. This would be a great party.

* * *

**Author's note:** So, what do you think? Reviews, critics and advises are welcomed, so go ahead and drop it! Hope you liked it!

The cast I imagine the character as is on my tumblr (check my profile) and on the first chapter each character appear on.

Cast update:

Dominic Scott Kay as Damian


End file.
